The Lemon for Broken Pairing-New Nation
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: This is the long-awaited lemon for my story Broken Pairing-New Nation. To understand why these two countries are 'becoming one, da' you have to read the actual story, Broken Paring-New Nation.


**Me: This smut/lemon/m-rated awesomeness goes with another one of my stories, Broken Pairing-New Nation. I decided most of my audience wants smut, but can get in trouble for reading a story with smut at school. This is my solution. I had a friend help me with this. She played Spain and I played Italy. Sadly I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spain sensually whispered in his ear. Italy then kissed Spain right on the lips. Spain kissed back and rolled over to where he was on top of Italy. Spain licked along Italy's lips and he opened his mouth the slightest bit. That was enough to give a yes to Spain. His tounge explored every curve, corner, and crevice of his Italian's mouth. Italy liked what was happening and met his tounge with playful strokes. Spain, being quite pleased with this action, smiled into the kiss and retuned the action. Italy licked along Spain's lips slowly and making sure every part of Spain's smile got enough attention. A slight moan escaped Spain's lips ad he tasted the Italian sweetness.

Italy sadly pulled away at their magical interaction and asked with a blush, "Do you want to?"

"Only if you want to." Spain replied, pouring on the Spanish charm.

Italy nodded and hesitantly agreed. "Sí."

Spain then slowly took of his shorts. Both of them were glad that they both only slept in their boxers. His Spanish manhood was revealed. For once, Italy fully opened his eyes. Their eyes met.

"Your turn." Spain whispered again. Italy smiled as he took off his boxers. Spain smiled back as they kissed again. A small moan came from the Italian as their bare bodies pressed closer together. As Spain pulled Italy closer as well, Italy pulled away and smiled.

"You taste better than pasta." He cooed.

"And you taste better than any tomato I've ever had." Spain replied as he kissed him again with that Spanish passion he's had to keep away for a while. That Spanish passion was gratefully paid back with Italian passion. Spain takes the opportunity to position himself just right. Italy sighed a bit as he could feel Spain grow hard. Spain moaned slightly. Italy then licked both their lips and moved his hips the slightest bit. As Spain deepened something else, he deepened his position on his lover. Italy's breath hitched a bit at the next step of their interaction. Getting more aroused by the second, Spain smiled into the kiss. Italy, desperate for the man, pulled him closer. Spain moved in a little more and Italy's breathing became slightly faster. Span ran his fingers through Italy's hair and he did the same to Spain. The curl was stroked. Italy's back arched as his breathing hitched in his throat and he became immensely hard. Spain became more aroused at his new discovery. Both Italian curls work in the same way.

"S-spain?"

Spain answered with a small noise.

"Ti amo." (I love you in Italian.)

"Yo tambien te amo." (I love you too in Spanish.)

Their lips connected again with more sweet heat than before. Italy couldn't help but move his hips to their rhythm. As Spain continued to move his manhood into it's directed path, Italy winced a little. Spain pulled both his lips and his member back a bit.

"You wont leave me, wont you?" Italy asked with his beautiful brown eyes meeting Spain's deep Green ones.

"Never. I promise."

"Grazzi." (Thank you in Italian.)

"De nada." (No problem in Spanish.) Spain said as their lips met again with romance-filled lust. They grinded themselves against each other. Italy wince again as he remembered something.

"Nng-Spain do you have lube?"

"Mmm- sí."

Spain reluctantly got up and looked through his drawer to find a bottle of lubrication. Italy watched as Spain as he walked back to their bed.

"Can I put it on you?" Italy hesitantly asked. Spain was surprised by how that question sounded spoken by Italy's innocent voice. He nodded and handed the lube to his partner. Italy then tried getting what he thought was enough, but ended up getting to much.

"Oops." Italy blushed. Spain did as well. He was almost too cute.

"Don't worry, Feliciano. At least it's not too little." Spain chuckled. Italy smiled. It's been a while since he'd messed up something and not been scolded. Italy slowly stroked Spain's member as he rubbed lube all over it. Once he was done he couldn't help but want to try something. Spain caught him staring.

"You seem to know what you're doing."

"Well one time I accidentally watched one of Germany's movies." He shivered, not noticing he stopped calling Germany by his pet name, Doitsu.

"Well it may come in handy." Spain said as he kissed Italy's forehead. Italy kept staring at Spain's member. Spain waited for Italy to take his time. Soon enough, Italy bent down and licked all the way down Spain's member, causing Spain to moan a bit. Soon his tounge was traveling all around the organ, causing Spain to moan some more. Italy soon engulfed the organ into his mouth, swirling his tounge all around it. A tiny gasp escaped the Spaniards mouth as Italy started sucking on it. A few more moans came from Spain.

Italy pulled away. "I think we're ready."

Spain kissed Italy again and their tounges danced as Italy leaned back so he was in between Spain and the bed. Spain leaned over Italy, not separating themselves and Italy moved hip hips some. Spain pulled Italy closer as he deepened the kiss. Italy was about halfway to his climax. He licked Spain's lips with a small bit oh hunger behind it. Spain repositioned himself again so his member was right in front on Italy's entrance. Italy gave a quiet moan that told Spain he was ready. Spain lightly bit Italy's bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let their kissing go French. Spain tasted the permanent delicious pasta taste and Italy tasted the permanent delicious tomato taste.

"You taste so good." Spain mumbled.

"So you do." Italy groaned. "Spain...por favor." (Please in Italian.)

Spain then went gently into Italy slowly. "Tell me if I hurt you." Italy nodded.

Spain went in deeper and Italy winced, so Spain went in slower. Once Italy relaxed, he went a little faster with a smiled.

"You can go a bit faster if you want." Italy said. Spain did go a bit faster and Italy's breathed a little harder. Spain deepened their kiss and Italy replied with a happy moan. Spain smiled into the kiss and Italy did the same. Spain giggled a little into the kiss and Italy moved his hips a little more. Spain's thrust sped up a little which cause Italy's back to arch. Spain ran his hands through Italy's hair and hit the curl. Italy then groan a little louder than before and Spain deepened the kiss. After Italy relaxed his back, Spain repositioned himself. Italy bucked his hips some. Spain smiled and Italy deepened the kiss. Spain moaned. After stroking the curl one more time, which earned another moan from Italy, Spain thought he was ready for the whole thing. He lightly thrust in and out slowly and not-so-deeply, slowly going deeper and faster. Their lips never parted. Spain soon went as fast, deep, and hard as he could. With that thrust he his Italy's sweet spot and he came right then. Spain held out a little longer and kept going until he came about a minute later. Spain pulled out and laid beside Italy where they both fell back to sleep holding each other. Before, though, Spain drew a small heart on Italy's shoulder.


End file.
